stitchdatabasefandomcom-20200215-history
258: Sample
Sample, A.K.A. Experiment 258, is an illegal genetic experiment created by Jumba Jookiba. He is designed to annoy enemies by recording, replaying and looping random sounds he hears using his nose as a microphone and his ears as speakers. His one true place is providing backbeats for an originally rhythm-less musical group called Fox Roswell. He is voiced by Jeff Bennett. He was activated when a golfer whacked his pod into a pond. He was in the rescue party for "Snafu". Personality Sample is usually happy and easily amused by his own music and any other sounds, commonly dancing by bouncing from one foot to the other. His perky, carefree attitude may be a result of him being blissfully unaware of the situation at hand. He also shows great curiosity towards any sound that is not familiar to him. He doesn't like to listen to directions unless he can play his music (or any sound) to follow them (or if he can find some other way to amuse himself). Normally, he just tends to do his own thing, completely disregarding the simple command to be quiet, yet following complex instructions during a rescue mission. Sample is a lively upbeat character. He is caring and will stand up for what he thinks is right. He doesn't have a real voice, but he finds a way to communicate through his beats, head nods, and basic hand signals. He loves music and speaks English (only by dubbing someone's voice he hears) with a hint of a hip-hop accent. Appearance Sample is a bright orange koala/cat-like experiment with a wide mouth, a big round oval-shaped nose with purple and dark pink stripes which functions as a microphone, stubby soft paws, pointed fingers, short, stumpy legs, fluffy stomach, hourglass-shaped markings on his legs, black pupil-less eyes and big round ears resembling speakers. He stands 3 feet 6 inches tall and weighs 85 lbs. Special Abilities Sample can record any sound he hears and play it through his mouth and ears with other recorded sounds in loops and backbeats. He can also climb walls. He has shown the ability to use his speakers to launch out yellow rings of dust that make people dance uncontrollably, but has only displayed this while under the effects of Hämsterviel. He copies voices from Lilo, Stitch and other experiments. Weaknesses He does not stop making noise that can come from no other source, therefore completely giving away his location to everyone, which makes it almost impossible for him, along with everyone with him, to stay hidden. Also, if his sound blasts are deflected back at him, it reverses his uncontrollable dancing effects. Stitch! Despite appearing prominently in certain intros of Seasons 1 and 2 of the Stitch! anime, Sample only appeared in one episode of Season 3: "Jessica vs. Yuna". In this episode, he was "transmutated" by Hämsterviel so that instead of just repeating the sounds he hears, he can fire waves of light green dust from his ears, causing anyone it touches to dance uncontrollably when he plays his music (similar to Carmen's ability). He was given the assignment to use his ability to get Stitch to the top of a hill, where a pre-built transportation device would be waiting to send him to Delia. He managed to form a parade out of several people he affected, including Jessica, Toriko, Makiko, Hiroman and his entire soccer team, and even Stitch. However, when he tried to use his power on Yuna, the dust reflected off of her umbrella, hitting him and breaking his spell on everyone. Stitch was then able to use the spandex-covered inside of the umbrella to absorb Sample's dust and dump it on him, knocking him unconscious. He was then placed in a machine built by Jumba that would reverse the transmutaion, but he still used his dancing power on Yuna when a little bit of the remaining dust from the umbrella fell on her. Stitch then discovered that the machine wasn't plugged in, but decided to enjoy Yuna dancing for a while, despite her protests. Eventually, Sample was reverted back to normal. He was then dehydrated and stored in Jumba's vault until he was needed again. Gallery 3453452.jpg|Sample's experiment pod screenCapture 25.05.13 13-50-03.jpg screenCapture 25.05.13 13-51-07.jpg Vlcsnap-2012-07-07-14h21m37s13.png 0697858.jpg screenCapture 25.05.13 13-51-50.jpg screenCapture 25.05.13 13-53-08.jpg screenCapture 25.05.13 13-54-05.jpg Screencapture 23452.jpg screenCapture 25.05.13 13-54-29.jpg screenCapture 25.05.13 13-57-29.jpg screenCapture 25.05.13 13-57-33.jpg screenCapture 25.05.13 13-57-53.jpg Screencapture 236246.jpg screenCapture 25.05.13 13-55-22.jpg Screencapture 453344.jpg screenCapture 25.05.13 13-56-15.jpg screenCapture 25.05.13 14-02-06.jpg Screencapture 3353535.jpg 1313324.jpg screenCapture 25.05.13 14-03-43.jpg screenCapture 25.05.13 14-02-49.jpg 474745757.jpg 78585686.jpg Screencapture 34735858.jpg Screencapture 15533636.jpg Screencapture 04434344.jpg 121253535.jpg Screencapture 9475757.jpg 6364626.jpg Screencapture 754743643.jpg screenCapture 25.05.13 14-05-17.jpg Screencapture 83646436.jpg Screencapture 2353666.jpg 53445533.jpg 34372237.jpg screenCapture 25.05.13 14-07-23.jpg 9534634.jpg Screencapture 83223232.jpg 444646464.jpg Screencapture 98856868.jpg 176566665.jpg 2045745757.jpg Screencapture 36568568.jpg 544577.jpg 757869799.jpg|Rapper Sample Vlcsnap-2013-06-27-13h44m05s91.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-16-13h48m08s224.png vlcsnap-2012-12-27-18h35m11s12.png Vlcsnap-2013-01-16-19h01m23s3.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-27-13h45m01s65.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-27-13h46m07s23.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-17-19h56m42s184.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-17-19h56m14s241.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-17-20h06m16s7.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-16-13h42m08s18.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-17-20h05m49s51.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-27-11h12m25s99.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-16-13h43m04s61.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-27-11h13m18s251.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-16-13h38m54s70.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-09-20h14m10s110.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-27-10h57m44s135.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-27-10h57m52s185.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-07-23h28m34s108.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-16-14h00m14s98.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-27-11h02m05s160.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-27-11h02m15s244.png Vlcsnap-2013-04-05-14h43m04s223.png vlcsnap-2012-07-02-16h40m57s104.png vlcsnap-2012-12-23-11h45m47s243.png Vlcsnap-2013-04-09-22h27m04s40.png vlcsnap-2013-02-09-20h29m58s189.png Vlcsnap-2012-07-30-20h30m42s30.png|Sample being tricked by Snafu vlcsnap-2013-01-16-17h34m33s164.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-07-23h15m17s61.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-05-12h18m22s229.png vlcsnap-2013-12-30-14h44m13s176.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-06-15h26m13s72.png vlcsnap-2013-12-30-14h49m49s239.png vlcsnap-2013-12-30-14h47m58s236.png vlcsnap-2013-12-30-14h46m11s126.png Vlcsnap-2013-01-08-18h14m11s121.png vlcsnap-2013-12-30-14h51m34s61.png vlcsnap-2013-12-30-14h46m24s58.png vlcsnap-2013-12-30-14h52m01s186.png Vlcsnap-2013-01-08-18h12m20s0.png vlcsnap-2013-12-30-14h53m38s142.png vlcsnap-2013-12-30-14h46m34s176.png vlcsnap-2013-12-30-14h50m19s36.png vlcsnap-2013-02-09-20h21m39s205.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-23-14h46m45s238.png vlcsnap-2013-12-30-14h55m49s17.png vlcsnap-2013-12-30-14h53m52s172.png vlcsnap-2013-07-21-10h18m30s24.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-08-11h58m00s88.png Vlcsnap-2013-04-15-07h27m59s93.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-07-22h53m14s184.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-13-14h04m04s77.png Vlcsnap-2012-08-02-18h20m41s203.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-07-21h50m14s210.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-30-20h20m17s103.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-07-21h52m56s50.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-14-09h08m29s122.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-19-21h58m10s133.png Vlcsnap-2012-08-02-19h47m16s137.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-08-16h07m05s212.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-08-12h11m27s119.png Vlcsnap-2012-07-03-21h38m44s14.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-14-09h38m47s233.png ScreenCapture 03.04.13 14-16-57.jpg Vlcsnap-2012-07-03-22h16m18s43.png The Origin Of Stitch Sample.png ScreenCapture 04.07.14 0-07-48.jpg screenCapture 29.01.13 20-14-52.jpg Experiment-624-angel-41162.jpg ScreenCapture 04.03.13 10-59-35.jpg screenCapture 04.02.13 11-07-37.jpg|Sample in Stitch! anime screenCapture 04.02.13 11-10-25.jpg 258anime1.png 258anime2.png|Sample making others dance uncontrollably screenCapture 04.02.13 11-15-24.jpg screenCapture 04.02.13 11-18-12.jpg screenCapture 04.02.13 11-17-35.jpg screenCapture 04.02.13 11-20-03.jpg screenCapture 04.02.13 11-19-25.jpg screenCapture 04.02.13 11-20-31.jpg screenCapture 04.02.13 12-03-30.jpg screenCapture 04.02.13 12-04-06.jpg screenCapture 04.02.13 12-04-43.jpg screenCapture 04.02.13 12-06-00.jpg screenCapture 04.02.13 12-06-49.jpg screenCapture 04.02.13 12-07-42.jpg screenCapture 04.02.13 12-11-08.jpg screenCapture 04.02.13 12-11-43.jpg screenCapture 04.02.13 12-14-04.jpg screenCapture 04.02.13 12-14-50.jpg screenCapture 04.02.13 11-49-03.jpg screenCapture 04.02.13 11-49-44.jpg screenCapture 04.02.13 11-50-17.jpg screenCapture 04.02.13 11-50-46.jpg ScreenCapture 12.02.13 12-58-12.jpg ScreenCapture 12.02.13 12-58-31.jpg ScreenCapture 12.02.13 12-59-41.jpg ScreenCapture 12.02.13 13-12-49.jpg ScreenCapture 12.02.13 13-16-09.jpg ScreenCapture 12.02.13 13-17-50.jpg ScreenCapture 12.02.13 13-19-07.jpg ScreenCapture 12.02.13 13-19-31.jpg screenCapture 14.05.13 19-03-39.jpg panes43.jpg Trivia *Sample seems to be tolerant of anything, including being captured, as he is usually seen smiling. *Sample appears, along with several other "Lilo & Stitch" characters, in a parody of the Disney Channel Original Movie High School Musical, which was broadcast as part of the High School Musical: Around the World one-year anniversary special. *Sample's pod color is white. *Sample is described by the experiment computer screen as, "Experiment 258 Primary function: Sonic annoyance. Drives people mad by sampling sounds and repeating them in an endless, grating rhythm". *Sample's ears appear in the game Jumba's Lab. *Sample bears some resemblance to Loudred from Pokemon, even having the same speakerphone-ears and themed with loud noises. Category:Experiments Category:Males